


My Love, My Life

by BookOfACG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookOfACG/pseuds/BookOfACG
Summary: A look into Stiles and Derek's home and children, years after the show ended.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 45





	My Love, My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written to be the epilogue of a fanfiction idea I've been playing around with, but as I don't know if I'll publish (or even finish writing) it, I wanted to share this separately.
> 
> The song is My Love My Life by Abba  
> ~Inspired by Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again~

Stiles slipped out of bed, being careful not to disturb Derek. She wrapped her arms around her waist as the cold air hit her skin, feet padding across freezing carpet floors as she walked out into the corridor, mind set on the stairs leading to the kitchen.

She paused halfway down the hall, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she wandered in, absentmindedly decreasing the dimmer on the lights, and headed to the hazel green eyes blinking at her, lit up by the moonbeams shining through the windows.

“Why’re you still awake, sweetheart?” Stiles reached into the crib, scooping the baby to her chest. “You’re way too young to have insomnia, aren’t you? Of course, you’re _my_ kid, and mommy and grandad have a bad habit of not sleeping properly, so if you do, I wouldn’t be all that surprised.”

The baby gurgled in response.

“A chatterbox too, I see,” Stiles rubbed her daughter’s back, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. “We’re gonna talk daddy’s ears off aren’t we, bubba?”

There was a light, fast pattering of feet in the hall before a small boy ran into the nursery, “Mommy! I was dwawing,” he had crayon all over his hands, “an’ I wanna cuddle!”

Stiles lowered herself so she sat on the carpet and held out her arm for him to run into, “Come on then, George, sweetie.”

She had an armful of her son in less than a second, his head nestled into chest and his body bundled together, his weight resting on her crossed legs and his small arms were clinging to her neck.

“Sing to us, Mommy?” George’s hazel eyes peered up for her, bottom lip stuck out dramatically.

She ran her spare hand through his hair, _Derek’s_ hair, and smiled, “Alright baby.”

She hummed in thought for a moment, pretending to think about what she should sing, enticing a giggle from George, and a gurgle from his baby sister.

“I've never felt this strong

I am invincible, how could this go wrong?

No, here, here's where we belong

I see a road ahead

I never thought I would dare to tread.”

Stiles’ mom had sung this to her when she was a child, and she had been relieved that her children adored the Abba song as much as she did.

She continued singing, voice soft and loving:

“Like an image passing by, my love, my life

In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life

I can see it all so clearly

All I love so dearly.”

Derek had stumbled out of bed the moment he heard his wife start to sing, and was now leaning in the doorframe of the nursery, arms crossed over his chest and a fond smile on his face.

George joined his mother, slightly out of tune and unsure of the words as he gripped her fingers.

“Images passing by

Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life

Are the words I try to find, my love, my life

But I know I don't possess you

With all my heart, God bless you

You will be my love and my life

You're my one and only.”

Derek held up his phone, taking a quiet photo of his family before joining them on the carpet. He sat behind Stiles, his arms wrapping around her and their precious children, chin on the crown of her head. George looked over Stiles shoulder, reaching out a small hand and grabbing his shirt. Derek smiled at his son.

It wasn’t long before she finished the song, George battling sleep and their daughter completely asleep on her shoulder.

“Let’s get them to bed,” Derek whispered, taking George from her as they stood. “Say goodnight to your mom and sister, buddy.”

George smacked a kiss to Stiles cheek, whispering loudly, “Night night mommy,” before leaning down to press a sloppy, soft kiss to his sister’s head. “Night night Ally.”

Derek copied his son, placing a second kiss on his wife’s lips, before leaving the room, his son nestled safely in his arms.

Stiles kissed her daughter’s head before carefully lowering her back into the cot and pulling the blanket back over the baby, “Good night Allison.”


End file.
